


Dear Julie

by yeahboiislay



Series: The little letter gonna have to go a long, long way [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Trevor are two different people, F/M, Gen, He/They Luke Patterson, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Trevor's old band broke up, and then a short one shot of their reunion, luke's letters, the series will be made up of julie's letters, this is just the letters that Luke has written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Luke Patterson and Julie Molina were joined at the hip until Luke moved away, unable to tell Julie. Aided with a gift from a friend, Luke writes everything he wants to tell Julie but is unable to.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The little letter gonna have to go a long, long way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046233
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. 05/11/2018




	2. 14/11/2020




	3. 19/11/2020




	4. 23/11/2020




	5. 25/11/2020




	6. 30/11/2020




	7. 05/12/2020




	8. 08/02/2021




	9. 11/02/2021




	10. 15/02/2021




	11. 16/09/2021




	12. Chapter 12




	13. 24/10/2021




	14. 29/10/2021




	15. Conrad and Reggie's Excellent Plan

Conrad  
  
Hey Conrad do you know a Julie Molina?  
  
Oh yeah! She’s like one of my closest friends why?  
  
she’s the girl that Luke writes letters to.  
  
WAIT. YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN A BAND WITH LUKE PATTERSON?  
  
yeah.  
  
wait you’re telling me we know the two love-struck idiots  
  
dude, we have to get them back together. Julie and Flynn and Carrie and Nick miss him like crazy.  
  
wait lemme make a group chat, you add your people  
  
okay Reg.  
  



	16. Project Love Letters

Project Love Letters  
  
Flynn  
Con????  
Alex  
Reg???  
Bobby  
Reggie, Babe?  
Willie  
uhhhh hi???  
Carrie  
who are Alex, willie, bobby and Reggie?  
Nick  
Conrad what’s going on?  
Conrad  
Reg you want to explain?  
Okay then  
Hi! My name’s Reggie Peters and I play the Bass in Sunset Curve (tell your friends!)  
Oh and I’m friends with Luke Patterson.  
Carrie  
what???  
Flynn  
LUKE!  
Nick  
LUKE?!?!?  
Bobby  
you know Luke?  
Flynn  
YEAH! HE USED TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH US  
Alex  
Us?  
Nick  
Me, Flynn, Carrie and Julie.  
Bobby  
Wait. Julie as in Julie Molina???  
Carrie  
Yeah!  
Nick  
holy shit  
Flynn  
we got to get them back together.  
Flynn  
but I will beat the shit out of Luke first for disappearing without a trace  
Carrie  
I’ll help you baby  
Nick  
count me in too the fuck.  
Willie  
Okay so Luke writes letters to Julie but doesn’t send them  
Carrie  
Julie does the same  
Willie  
okay I have an idea,  
Willie  
swap the letters so Julie has the ones that Luke has written and luke has the ones that Julie has written  
Willie  
that way when they do meet up face to face, they may end this stupid yearning and actually talk to each other about how they are in love.  
Carrie  
holy shit dude I would love to shake your hand you're smart  



	17. Letters

Luke rested his feet on the dashboard of Bobby’s beat up old van, head deep in the clouds. Alex and Bobby were both fast asleep in the back seat as Reggie drove through the familiar L.A Streets. Luke flicked the air around him and turned around only to see two people in the backseat instead of three.

“I get you miss her Luke,” Reggie started, his eyes fixed on the road, “why don’t you read the letters you wrote her?” Luke looked at his friend and then pulled out the bag he kept his letters in, confused when he saw a familiar handwriting on the envelopes instead of his own. His heart grew and shrunk as he opened the letter at the bottom of the pile. With his heart in his throat, Luke ripped open the envelope and read to himself;

_ Dear Luke, _

_ I miss you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Julie's letters haven't finished yet but I'm gonna start uploading Luke's so we can start to see his side of the story xx


End file.
